godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Hercules
Greek Mythology In Mythology, (Roman: Hercules)/(Greek: Heracles) is the son of Zeus and Alcmene. Hercules married King Creon's daughter, Megara. In a fit of madness, induced by Hera, Hercules kills his children. After his madness had been cured with hellebore by Antikyreus, he realized what he had done and fled to the Oracle of Apollo at Delphi, and there he was directed by the Oracle to serve King Eurystheus for 10 years and perform any task commanded. King Eurystheus decided to give Hercules 10 labors but after completing them he said Heracles cheated and gave him two more, resulting in the most famous story of the hero (and one of the most famous of any greek hero)– the Twelve Labors of Heracles. Hercules is considered the ancestor of the Spartans and the royal family of Sparta. Hercules was made a full God by Zeus after his mortal body was killed, and went to live on Olympus. His story shares many similarities with Kratos The Twelve Labors Of Hercules #Slay the Nemean Lion. #Slay the 9-headed Lernaean Hydra. #Capture the Golden Hind of Artemis. #Capture the Erymanthian Boar. #Clean the Augean stables in a single day. #Slay the Stymphalian Birds. #Capture the Cretan Bull. #Steal the Mares of Diomedes. #Obtain the Girdle of the Amazon Queen. #Obtain the Cattle of the Monster Geryon. #Steal the Apples of the Hesperides. #Capture and bring back Cerberus. (In God Of War III Hercules attempts a 13th but unofficial labor. The labor is to kill Kratos, Hercules dies in the process of trying to do so.) In the God of War series Some of Kratos' moves with the Blades of Chaos are named after Hercules (Spirit of Hercules, Valor of Hercules, and Might of Hercules). There is also a bonus costume of Hercules that can be unlocked in God of War II. He is also the half older brother of Kratos and ancestor of the Spartans. A slight similarity is shared between Hercules and Kratos. Both warriors mercilessly killed their wife and children under the influence of gods (Hera for Hercules; Ares for Kratos), having been forced to serve Olympus for a number of years in order to hopefully gain redemption. Both are also demigods, being the sons of Zeus.Their rage is also uncontrollable, leading to moments where they become blinded by bloodlust (Maybe thats a trait of being a demigod of Zeus). God of War 3 In God of War III, Hercules is first seen taking orders from his father to attack the invading Titans. He then jumps of Olympus alongside a horde of undead warriors, only to be smashed away by Gaia. When Kratos later encounters Hera in some form of arena she has Hercules fight Kratos as her champion. There, Hercules reveals how he believes Zeus considers Kratos his favorite as he was the one assigned to kill Ares while he was cleaning the stables. While Kratos became the God of War Hercules was to steal the Apples of the Hesperides. And although he was the one who killed the Nemean Lion, Kratos was the one Zeus made famous. He then reveals how he plans to destroy Kratos as his thirteen labour and the become the God of War himself. After Kratos kills all of his undead soldiers, Hercules decides to fight him himself using the Cestus. Kratos however, after a short struggle, stabs him in the arms and takes the pair of cestus one by one. Kratos then brutally beats up Hercules in the head with the Cestus, in turn killing him. Trivia Hercules is voiced by Kevin Sorbo the actor who played the same character in television series Hercules: The Legendary Journeys. Related Pages *Demigod *Hercules (Costume) *Perseus *Zeus *Kratos *Cestus Category:Characters Category:Demigods Category:Relatives of Zeus Category:God of War III Bosses Category:God of War 3 Characters Category:Deceased characters